One Punch Yang (Rewrite)
by 25 Lightbulbs
Summary: After 3 Years of intense training, Yang gains insane strength and durability, being able to kill monsters with a single punch. She eventually became bored of this power, and wishes to find a opponent strong enough to challenge her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So quickly, I've decided to rewrite this entire**

 **Story, (even if it was one chapter.) seeing as it felt boring and I left a shit ton of information out of it. Hopefully it'll be better than before. I also decided to let Yang keep her hair, it just didn't feel right without it. but anyways This time for real, I got BIG stuff planned. (If I actually make it that far.) Also 1st person Pov, I'll change it next chapter, unless you guys want to keep it.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"This is it..." I thought, blood covering my face. Those were just soldiers, expendable, yet the real threat has just arrived._

 _"I, The Subterranean King will take you on!.."_

 _I ran towards the large monster, ready for the very battle I've longed for. I jumped at the King, getting ready to swing my fist as it swung its glowing purple swor_ **-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Be-**

I swung my fist down onto the alarm clock, making it stop.. but also destroying the floorboards accidentally. _"It was just a dream..DAMN IT!"_ I thought. turning to face the destroyed floorboard I sighed with a blank expression. "Whoops.. I guess I'll get someone to fix that.."

I sat up on the floor that I slept on, hearing a commotion outside.. something about a.. King taking over the surface?! I quickly stepped out onto the porch to take a look, checking to see if my suspicions were true. Yep. It was the same monsters in my dream yet, they seemed way smaller than they were in my dream. It doesn't seem like they would do any harm to the surface.. but I couldn't underestimate them.

I quickly ran back inside, putting on black boots, a yellow jumpsuit which was.. difficult to get into, Black fingerless gloves and a beautiful yellow cape that I got as a gift. Actually the whole outfit was a gift. Moving those thoughts aside, Just as quickly as I put on my clothes, I ran back to the porch, seeing the monsters still there, I jumped down on top of the King, slamming it into the ground and getting ready for a great battle.

"Alright! Now bring it on!" I shouted cracking my knuckles. The soldiers stared at me with shock and fear in their eyes, before I even noticed. I was too focused on the impending battle that was— a white flag stood out which read, "Sorry about that!" And every monster that was there dissapeared back into the Earth. I sighed, "I guess I got my hopes up for nothing.. I wonder if there's sale today.."

 **POV Change**

"Swarm Of mosquitos in Z-City? Yet I detect none so far. Maybe it was a rou-" my thoughts were interrupted by a laugh, that sounded much like a woman, except it held a sadistic tinge in it. The laugh seemed to have come from the left so I quickly made my way towards it.

As it grew louder, I noticed a massive swarm of mosquitos, circling what appears to be its master, a woman with very pale skin, but has black stripes all over her body, she also had the wings, arms, and legs of a mosquito. She also had no clothing, only the white armor covering her. "Come on guys! That wasn't nearly enough as next time. Come back and get more, This is barely enough to satisfy me!" She said as the mosquitos flew off looking for another victim.

Seeing as the mosquitos were no longer in the way of the target, I raised my arm as it had a orange hue to it. Suddenly a orange blast made its way towards the woman-like mosquito. Before it hit the intended target, the woman heard the blast coming and swiped her claw, deflecting the shot. She stared at me with a glare before I spoke.

"So you control these mosquitoes using a sort of signal and use the blood they take for yourself? That would explain why they've been acting so weirdly." I started before continuing. "So if I get rid of you, would the mosquitoes fly off?" I questioned but the answer was obvious.

The woman smirked. "And why would I answer to a nobody like you? Little ones, looks like a free meal's on the menu. Go drain him of his blood." Without hesitation, the mosquitos swarmed me, but I felt nothing except a whole bunch of bugs crawling around my metal body. "Incinerate." Was the one word I spoke before a huge flame engulfed the entire swarm. The mosquitoes disappeared, and all I saw was the woman in a shocked expression. I raised my metal arm again, preparing to end the monster's life. "Stay where you are, I'm going to end you."

Much to my surprise, the woman began smirking, like this was a joke. "You, end me?! Ha! Well come at me then!" She shouted as I shot a blast at her, she dodged it as I shot another, seeing as she was distracted by the next shot coming towards her, I jumped onto a side of a building and launched myself towards her, before I can land a solid blow, she flew to the side, dodging both the blast and me. She deciding to counter my attack with her own, raising her claw onto me, but I quickly blocked the blow with my arms.

Although it did push me back onto the ground, I readjusted myself and landed smoothly onto the ground. Raising my arm, I shot a flurry of orange flames, like a machine gun, although she quickly dodged all of them and flew towards me, taking my arm with her horn that protruded out of her forehead in the process. But I managed to grab a pair of mosquito-like legs as well, throwing them behind me. "Where are my legs?!" She asked sounding surprisingly innocent before noticing them on the ground behind me.

I ran towards her fleeing figure and jumped with a large blast, blasting me towards her, she blocked the blow and we began exchanging punches, but I was at a disadvantage, seeing as I only had one arm. I ended the exchange by uppercutting her into the sky, and blood began spewing out of her wounds. I landed back onto the ground as the woman began fleeing again, this time I shot a charged blast, but she signaled the remaining mosquitos to take the shot for her. Before I had time for another shot, the mosquitos flew away, and towards her circling around her. "This isn't good, if she's taking that much blood from the entire town, it might not just be a food source.. but instead something else.. I need to end this." I began charging up a huge blast and aimed the shot at the swarm of mosquitos getting ready to destroy— "Hey! Get back here you damn mosquito, I'm not finished with you damn it!" I was interrupted by a blonde woman chasing one mosquito with bug spray..? "Hey, you should evacuate! It isn't safe here!" I shouted towards her, she took notice at the swarm of mosquitos and pointed towards it. "Uh, what's that?!"

"It's a dangerous swarm of mosquitos, you should evac—"

"Mosquitos?! Why are there so many?! It's not even that warm out!"

"There's a monster that's been—"

"Seriously, this day is the worst so far.. actually I've had worst.." seeing as the woman won't leave, I turned back towards the swarm as a loud laughter erupted from the circling mosquitos. Suddenly, the mosquitos all flew down, swarming the entire block. "Incinerate." Lightning sparks flew out of my palms as a huge blast erupted from my body, engulfing the entire area in a few seconds. The mosquitos were gone. "That was a bad idea bringing the mosquitos towards the ground where I can easily dispatch them. Since I found you, I confirmed there were no humans in a 500 meter radius, so I was able to use the blast without any casualties.. Wait.. that girl!" I remember the girl I was talking to just a few seconds ago, I turned back to where she was standing, and I quickly covered my eyes with my one arm. "O-oh Sorry about that!" She was naked, but I can't help but notice she was ripped.

"Stop staring!" She shouted, although not wanting to cause anymore.. problems, I took of my pumpkin Pete hoodie with the sleeve ripped from the attack from earlier and gave it to her. "Here put this on, at least it'll.. cover up most." "Thanks." Was her response. She put it on quickly as I tried to ask her how she survived the blast. "How did you—" before I could speak, I heard a familiar sadistic laugh. I turned to the sound and looked on, surprised. The mosquito-like woman had changed physically, going from white to red, Probably from all the blood, and also grew a new pair of legs.

"Hahaha! You Idiot! I no longer need the little ones. Take a look!" She shouted before slicing a building with her claw. The whole building erupted and was cut into 3 separate pieces. I stared in shock. That was much more power than before. If she was giving me a hard time in her state before, than I have a small chance of winning this battle now. "Hehahaha! Look at my power! Look at how strong I've become!" She had a sadistic grin and before I could process what happened, she was behind me, slicing, the left side of my metal abdomen. I turned as soon as i can and went for a punch, before I found myself in the air from another attack, she flew towards me all while laughing the entire time, as I fell back down, slicing more parts of me as I had no way of countering. There's only one option left. And if I don't do this sooner, she'll kill me and many more. A blue light formed in my abdomen, 'All I can do is Self-destr-" before I could, The laughter instantly disappeared and blood splattered against the corner of a building. I turned in shock as I landed on the ground. The blonde woman from earlier, with her hand raised.

"Mosquitos.. Suck!.. badum tssh.. that was a good joke right?" She looked at me, arms crossed and a blank expression, only showing a small smirk at her joke.

"Ma'am What is your name?!" How the hell did she do that?! A slap to the face instantly killed the monster and my attacks did no damage to it.

"I'm not old! Oh. It's Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Yours?"

"Jaune Arc. I'd like to be your disciple!" I shouted. I needed this power! To avenge my family!

"Well. Okay. I'll see you later, but first, was that joke good? Please tell me it is."

"I-I guess so.."

 **END**

 **AN: Hello! Hope you enjoyed this rewrite. So I went for a 1st person Pov, but I'll change it back to 3rd person next chapter, unless you guys want me to keep it this way. Also, there will be another story up, that's basically the OVA of this story. It'll come soon. Anyways thanks for reading!**

Rewrite: 2/8/18

Word Count: 1,900


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to write this chapter in a 3rd person Pov. Tell me how it is. I also forgot to tell you, this story will be heavily focused on the OPM season 1 anime and later on to the Manga, although it'll branch off into its own, seeing as I don't want to copy an entire series, change a few characters and be done with it. So Manga spoilers in future chapters, and then it's own story. So that'll take a while. Anyways see ya.**

 **Chapter 2**

Jaune took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door ahead of him.

"Yang-Sensei!" He called out. After a few seconds the door slowly opened and out came the blonde with a small brush that was covered with tons of blonde hair.

"Please. Don't call me that." She peeked through the door, surprised that he actually came to her apartment.

"Master-Yang!" Jaune exclaimed, showing respect.

"Don't call me that either!" Yang shouted, before sighing and signaling him to come inside. As he followed, he noticed the blonde had a different attire on, from a few weeks prior. ( **She wore casual clothes the first time they met.)** this time she wore a strange yellow suit, yellow cape, black boots and fingerless black gloves. How has he not heard of her before? surely someone would report a blonde in a supersuit fighting monsters.. right?

The apartment was very small, enough for one person. A TV set and a small picture frame of unfamiliar faces sat on top of a very small table, a few bedsheets were sprawled all over the floor, another table sat in the middle of the room and one run down poster of The Achieve-Men was on the other side of the room. There was also a door to the side which he assumed lead to the kitchen or bathroom.

"Pretty neat huh? I'll be back, stay here." She walked to the door which he peeked through to find that it was the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Yang came back with a tea set and placed it on the middle table, pouring two cups for the both of them.

"So, after you're done, leave. I'm not looking for any disciples right now." She demanded, glaring at him.

"But I thought you said—"

"Woah, wait, you're back in one piece? How?" She asked curiously as Jaune began.

"My body is mostly mechanical, so I can get it repaired pretty easily.. how about you Master-Yang? Do you use parts to improve your body?"

"Please don't- oh just forget it." She paused. "I don't use any parts." She replied, shocking Jaune.

"How about your fist? How were you able to kill the monster with a single punch?"

"It's just physical strength.."

"Physical strength?! I scanned your body from the week prior. I should've known you didn't have any parts.." he spoke to himself, but Yang heard all of it.

"Scan my body?! What's your problem creep?!" Yang shouted as Jaune sat unfazed.

"My problem? Would you like to listen to all of them?"

"Ehh.. no thanks.." Yang sighed.

 _"Even shouting didn't give him a hint this guy is an idio—"_

"Actually 5 Years ago, when I was 17, I was a normal human."

"Did you hear what I just—"

"My family lived in a village, it was fairly large, and we were somewhat wealthy. I grew up with my Mom, Dad and 7 sisters, and we lived a peaceful life together. But one day, some.. Person came out of nowhere and destroyed our home, burning it to the ground with flames, ice, and other elements. A little while ago, I found out the Person lived aside us. Hiding in plain sight. The person disliked the laws of the village and destroyed it. It destroyed everything, Parks, Cars, Schools, ...My House.. they even took my family's lives. Miraculously I survived, but I was just a weak 17-Year old boy. But, I could barely stand. That's when a doctor strangely walked.. or ran... through the village looking for the thing responsible. That's when he spotted me. Doctor Oobleck managed to find me, and I asked him to repair my body, and that's how I became a Cyborg. I promised Doctor Oobleck that I would terminate the thing that destroyed my home."

"Wow..That's—"

"It's been 5 years since. I'm now 22, searching each town to find the threat and eliminate it. The number of monsters and evil organizations I've destroyed are too many to count. But I have no clues on finding this person. Every memory that could've had a clue was either loss or corrupted, Although I could only remember seeing flames coming from their eyes. Whenever I'm facing my enemies, I'd have a vague image of the flame within the eyes. Last week, when the mosquito woman attacked, I lost concentration and she took advantage of that. I convinced myself that I couldn't lose to anything but the person themself. So I neglected analyzing my opponent and rushed after them. The result, as you know, was that she overpowered me, if you Sensei-Yang had not been there, I would've been destroyed. Sensei, you saved my life! My life that was once saved by Doctor Oobleck was saved by you Sensei! I feel the huge weight of that responsibility. I must not die before that evil creature. And to do that, I must fight evil as a cyborg of justice, Before it appears before me one day. I need to get stronger. Last week, when I saw you punch that mosquito, I knew I had to study under you as a disciple. If only I was as strong as you. I have an old enemy to defeat. And the battle isn't for me only. It's for my hometown, my family, and doctor Oobleck. I realize I'm inexperienced. But right now I need power, so I can erase all evils from this world! Doctor Oobleck is— **THATS ENOUGH YOU IDIOT!! SHORTEN IT TO 20 WORDS OR LESS!!"** Yang interrupted his monologue, with a vein visible from her forehead. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Jaune spoke once again.

"Alright Yang, so here's a short version.. I want you to train me to become as strong as you." Jaune explained as Yang looked serious for a few seconds.

"How old did you say you were again?.."

"22."

"Hmm.. same as me, huh? Well there's no way you'll surpass me. Although you can be as strong as I am now. I'm 22 aswell, and I started training when I was 19." She explained making Jaune surprised. How was Sensei-Yang able to gain such power in 3 years?!.. it seemed impossible.

"Sure. I can train you, but it won't be easy. Got that?" She spoke seriously as there was a long pause.

"Yes!" He spoke firmly ready to accept the challenge. There was a long pause, before Jaune instantly turned left and appeared near the door exit crouching down. Yang turned to look at him with a concered and worried expression.

"Uh.. What are you doing..?"

"I detect objects approaching at high speeds—" He was cut off as the ceiling suddenly exploded and out came a green monster that resembled a praying mantis.

" **HAHAA!! My name is.. wait, wat..** " before the monster finished his sentence, his head exploded and blood showered the wall.

"Dammit! I just got the floorboards fixed! Now the goddamn ceiling?!" Yang shouted at the bloodied corpse. Jaune only turned towards the hole in the ceiling and jumped out of it.

"Yang! There's a few more out front let me handle... Them.." before he could land, he spotted Yang next to two monsters, both of their heads planted into the ground. _"Pay for my ceiling..."_

"Honestly, why couldn't any of you use the front door..? I have it for a reaso—" clawed hands dugged out of the ground and latched onto Yang's boots pulling her into the ground, and making only her head stick out.

"Sheesh, now you got dirt in my hair..."

"Yang! Are you Alright?!" Jaune shouted worried.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine.. just check if there's anymore of them out here. It's pretty warm down here so imma Stay here for a bit.."

"O-oh Okay.." he gazed upon the street they were in, not seeing anymore monsters, before a wall of a building exploded outwards, and out came a giant armored looking knight, with glowing blue eyes and the body structure of a gorilla.

"ELEVATED ENERGY LEVELS DETECTED." A robotic voice erupted from the Monster that Jaune assumed was a Robot or Cyborg.

The Cyborg looked towards Jaune inspecting him closely before speaking,

"YOU ARE NOT THE TARGET."

"Huh..? What's happening back there? I can't see." Yang asked Jaune as she faced away from them burrowed in the ground.

"YOU ARE IN THE WAY." Before Jaune could respond to Yang, the Cyborg Gorilla Jumped in the air with its arm raised and tried swinging it towards Jaune. he saw it coming and jumped in the air, dodging the attack, and countering it with a kick of his own. He hit his target straight in the face, as the Gorilla stood stunned from the attack. Jaune than fired multiple shots at the Gorilla, as it charged him, both arms raised and ready to slam them down into the ground.

As this was happening Yang sat or _stood_ in the ground, annoyed that she was missing a fight and the view from down there was pretty boring..

"Hey, Uh.. Jaune! What's going on back there- oh hello." She then noticed a giant lion with huge claws, teeth, mane and just looked like a awesome design.

The monster began laughing before it spoke. "Seems like you're in What they call... a Uh.. forget that! I am the Beast King!" He paused, causing an awkward silence before the ground suddenly erupted and a small mole like monster appeared. "About time you arrived Ground Dragon, you've kept us waiting for quite a while you idiot!"

"S-Sorry! I was in What a Human would call a "Tight Spot!" He spoke, as the lion stared daggers into him, making him sweat drop. He stopped as Yang began to yawn.

"Come on, let's get this over with.." she spoke alerting both monsters.

"R-Right! We're here to— _Blah,Blah,Blah.. Another story.."_ she decided to change the subject before they got into it.

"Ya know, being underground keeps you cool, but it also keeps you warm at the same time. Now get lost, I'm tired.." she spoke, eyes droopy and ready to fall asleep on the spot.

"I don't care if the underground is freezing, burning or even room temperature! you'll listen to us, or DIE!" Beast King roared, annoying Yang from the loud roar.

"Well.. She isn't wrong about the whole underground thing..." Ground Dragon spoke, earning another glare from Beast King. He was getting angrier the longer this conversation went before he sighed and gave out a huge chuckle.

"HaHaHaHa! Well, you want to look intimidating as possible eh? So what are you going to do down there? Bite my toes?" He crouched down instantly and pointed two claws right infront of Yang's eyes, as she stood there not even flinching. "Listen Up! This is your last chance to listen! I'm going to slice your eyes off with these if you resist! The Beast King never lets off anyone this easy.." he spoke, before Yang suddenly climbed out of the hole with no effort at all, shocking both monsters present.

"This is _your_ last chance. Pay for my ceiling now." The Beast King stood back up to his full height before turning towards Yang. "Humph.. Fine.."

 _"Oh Seriously, he's really going to pay?!"_

"I'll show you the true power of the Beast King!"

 _"Oh."_

His claws grew twice as big before he shouted **LION SLASH!** And swung him arm towards Yang, who dodged it with ease. He began slicing a few more times each time Yang dodged with no effort, he had enough of this before shouting,

 **LION SLASH: METEOR POWER SHOWER!!**

His clothes **(Besides his pants for some reason.)** exploded off of his growing body and his attacks became much quicker as Ground Dragon shouted out to him.

"No! Don't kill her yet! We still need her!"

Yang effortlessly dodged all of his swings and began to go on offensive, running towards the Beast King.

 **Consecutive Normal Punches.**

Yang Unleashed a flurry of quick punches which hit its target, killing him instantly and turning him into a red splatter on the ground, miracously none of the flesh or blood landing on her, she turned towards Ground Dragon. He felt a cold sensation run down his spine.

He dissapeared instantly into the ground, eyes wide and frightened from what he witness. "N-Nobody told me she was that powerful! I-it's b-best if we retreat and regr- Found you." Yang's face erupted out of nowhere as he was digging. She had the goofiest grin and almost laughed at how he reacted.

 **On The Surface**

Jaune finally found a weakness from the Armored Gorilla and began taking advantage of it, earning him a victory as the Gorilla was pressed against a wall. The ground erupted and out came Yang with dirty hair and a bloodied glove.

"Answer the question. Or be eliminated. It's your choice." Jaune spoke to the gorilla. His armor was mostly broken and the helmet he wore, was destroyed aswell.

"YOU ARE A FOOL. YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WILL BE ELIMINATED. I AM THE THIRD STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE " _HOUSE OF EVOLUTION._ " He responded in a robotic voice, he stared down Jaune as Jaune had his arm up, ready to blast him away.

"EVEN IF YOU USE ALL OF YOUR POWER, YOU WILL NEVER BEAT THE SECOND STRONGEST FIGHTER, 'THE BEAST KING.'" By the time he finished speaking, Yang walked up to Jaune holding a eyeball by her fingertips, showing it to Jaune.

"Does he mean this guy?"

"I guess so.." Jaune responded. The gorilla took on a serious face as they stared down at him—

"L-look! I'm sorry Okay?! I-I'll tell you everything! J-just don't kill me! Please!" The gorilla begged, as his robotic voice dissapeared, confusing both Jaune and Yang.

"Huh? What happened to your robotic voice?"

"I-i just wanted to sound cool.."

 **END**

A building with a huge hole that went through the other side stood in an abandoned city. Two people stood there, and gazed at the destruction.

"So you're saying a monster destroyed this building..?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Huh.. I hope I don't need to fight this thing."

"You don't need to, I can take care of that thing myself."

"Yeah, right. I'll have to come save you again.."

 _*SLAM*_

"Don't bring that up again."

"G-got it.. I can't feel my arms.."

 **AN: you guys can guess who those are. They'll be introduced in later chapters, hopefully you enjoy. If you didn't than that's okay with me. Just tell my how I can improve. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
